


Muerte? Mejor eternidad!

by 622star



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Final Alternativo, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/622star/pseuds/622star
Summary: Qué hubiera podido pasar si añadimos una preciosa vampiresa al universo Death note?





	Muerte? Mejor eternidad!

Aburrimiento. Ésa era la palabra. El mundo había cambiado mucho en los últimos años pero ya no pasaba nada. Al menos, nada que me pareciera interesante.  
Había viajado muchísimo, aprendido varios idiomas, visitado un gran número de monumentos y museos, ido a centenares de conciertos... Incluso había tenido épocas de estar encerrada en casa leyendo montañas de libros, saliendo únicamente para alimentarme. Pero estaba aburrida. Se podría pensar que no pero la eternidad puede llegar a ser realmente tediosa.  
Tal vez era solo una especie de crisis. O una fase o algo así. Al fin y al cabo no se cumplen 120 años todos los días y a mí me faltaba muy poco. Tienen crisis de edad los vampiros?  
Así que ahí estaba yo, en casa, aburrida, tirada en un sofá sorbiendo una bolsa de A+ que acababa de calentar en el microondas y jugando con el mando a distancia, aunque sin prestar realmente ninguna atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla.  
Sonaron los primeros acordes de la tocata y fuga de Bach avisándome de un nuevo mensaje. Pensé en ignorarlo, me había dejado el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en la habitación y no me apetecía levantarme. Pero pensé que tal vez fuera algo interesante para variar y fui a buscarlo. Era Jack.  
"Has visto los blogs sobre Kira? Que sepas que no tengo nada que ver con esto".  
Jack es un vampiro de unos 300 años increíblemente atractivo y muy poco dado a someterse a las reglas, especialmente las de la comunidad vampírica, era un poco como la oveja negra de la familia. Pero también tenía siempre la gran suerte de que sus "travesuras" solían no tener consecuencias para la comunidad, por lo que, aunque mantenían una discreta vigilancia sobre él, solían dejarle bastante a su aire.  
Era sin duda mi mejor amigo, valoraba por encima de todo la libertad de poder ser uno mismo, al igual que yo. Nos adorabamos y podíamos pasarnos horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa y nunca habíamos pensado cambiar nuestra relación de amistad por otra de otro tipo. Era algo totalmente impensable para nosotros. También era mi sire.  
Escribí Kira en el buscador de internet y empecé a leer. Lo primero que pensé fue que Jack me estaba mintiendo. Alguien matando criminales de forma que la población se enterara y se formara un circo mediático y no era él? Pero esa forma de morir... Ataques al corazón? Algún humano con el corazón débil podía morir de un infarto si se le aparecía un vampiro. Pero... Tantos? Y todas las víctimas eran criminales de algún tipo. Además, si Jack me había dicho que no era él, le creería.  
Le contesté "Gracias! Estaba muy aburrida". Su respuesta me llegó enseguida, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. " Agradécemelo contándome lo que descubras. Yo estoy demasiado ocupado con las clases ahora mismo". Puse los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba el móvil. Cuando Jack se interesaba por algo nuevo no existía nada más, de ahí que me extrañara su rápida respuesta. Ahora le había dado por aprender a tocar el violín. Sólo esperaba que su piso estuviera bien insonorizado.  
Seguí navegando leyendo todo lo que encontraba sobre este nuevo "justiciero" a falta de un término mejor. Cada vez me iba interesando más, así que comencé a hackear las bases de datos policiales de varios países. Definitivamente tenía que hacer las maletas. Me iba de viaje a Japón.  
Me costó muchísimo conseguir averiguar quién se escondía detrás del nombre de Kira. De hecho, al principio pensé que me había equivocado. Un adolescente de 17 años? Muy inteligente, eso sí, pero... En serio? Fue muy desconcertante descubrir que existen dioses de la muerte con sus respectivos cuadernos y que uno de ellos era el arma que estaba utilizando Kira para asesinar criminales. Pero esto fue bastante fácil de asimilar. Total, los vampiros tampoco existen, verdad? Lo verdaderamente difícil de asumir fue que ese chico que era buen estudiante, buen hijo y hermano, guapísimo y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, fuera Kira.  
Pero no había ninguna duda. No sólo porque hubiera hackeado primero el sistema informático de la policía japonesa y luego el de un investigador privado muy misterioso pero bien conocido por agencias como el FBI, la CIA y la Interpol llamado L, sino por conversaciones que había oído entre Light Yagami y un shinigami o dios de la muerte llamado Ryuk al que no podía ver pero sí notaba su presencia. Mi habilidad de poder elevarme en el aire hacía posible que espiara por ventanas altas y con mi capacidad auditiva aumentada podía oír estas conversaciones aunque las ventanas estuvieran cerradas.  
Fui muy prudente en estas investigaciones directas, no podía permitir que me descubrieran así que me pasaba gran parte del día conectada a mi ordenador. Estaba claro que ni la policía ni el grupo liderado por L iban a escatimar esfuerzos en descubrir y atrapar a Kira ya que para ellos era un asesino de masas. Aunque la población no pensaba lo mismo, de ahí los blogs de apoyo a Kira.  
Supongo que no es necesario aclarar que yo estaba totalmente a favor de Kira. Su idea de un nuevo mundo en el que no existieran malvados me fascinaba. Y aunque yo me encontraba en una zona bastante gris, lo cierto era que me guiaba por esa misma idea a la hora de elegir a mis víctimas cuando mataba. Ya que tenía que matar que al menos fuera gente con la que el mundo estuviera mejor sin ellos.  
Por fin se había acabado el aburrimiento. Fui testigo excepcional de toda una serie de acontecimientos que culminaron con la muerte de L. Parecía que realmente Kira había ganado y que el ideal de un mundo mejor sería posible.  
Decidí volver, ya seguiría las novedades desde mis ordenadores. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.  
Durante los siguientes años aún continuaron existiendo las guerras, el terrorismo y las masacres sin sentido, siempre hay malvados. Aún después de más de un siglo me sigue sorprendiendo la facilidad que tienen los seres humanos para destruirse entre ellos. Por suerte cada vez descendía más el número de delitos y de conflictos gracias a Kira, si exceptuamos los asesinatos cometidos por él, por supuesto. Aunque a éstos yo no los llamaría crímenes precisamente.  
Todo iba cambiando, el mundo se estaba convirtiendo en un lugar mucho mejor. También para mí. La gente se había vuelto más confiada. Al descender el número de delitos la gente tomaba menos precauciones para estar a salvo. Incluso los propios delincuentes, mis víctimas. No pensaríais que iba a empezar a atacar inocentes, no?  
Y de repente un día descubrí una nueva amenaza para este nuevo mundo. EEUU había formado un grupo especial secreto para detener y acabar con Kira.  
No tuve ni que pensarlo, volvía a Japón. Y esta vez no me iba a conformar con ser una mera espectadora, tenía que encontrar la manera de formar parte de la victoria de Kira.  
Abril es un mes ideal para visitar Japón. Los cerezos ya han florecido y las calles están llenas de vida. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el momento para presentarme.  
Tuve suerte. Ese viernes Light volvía pronto a casa y Misa estaría fuera todo el fin de semana ya que tenía una grabación fuera de la ciudad.  
Escuché cómo se cerraba la puerta y avanzaban sus pasos hasta el salón. Estaba quitándose la chaqueta cuando me vio. Estaba sentada cómodamente en el centro de su sofá. Mi apariencia era la de una chica joven de estatura media y larga melena ondulada castaño cobrizo, vestida con botas de tacón negras, pantalones negros y una blusa color acero a juego con mis ojos.  
\- Qué...? Cómo has entrado aquí?  
\- Hola Light Yagami. O prefieres que te llame Kira?  
Sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse pero fue tan solo un instante. Su mirada se endureció.  
\- No sé qué quieres decir y no sé cómo has entrado pero soy policía. Así que ya puedes empezar a explicarte o nos acercamos a la comisaría y me lo cuentas allí.  
\- Creo que los dos preferiremos tener esta conversación aquí. - Contesté sonriendo ligeramente. - Me llamo Evelyn Walters. Te lo deletrearía pero aunque escribieras mi nombre en tu cuaderno no me pasaría nada.  
\- Ah, no? - Ni siquiera intento negar que justo era lo que estaba pensando hacer.  
\- No. Sólo pueden morir los humanos cuyo nombre escribas.  
\- Y tú no eres humana? - Preguntó con una mueca de desdén.  
\- No. Si lo fuera no estaría tan tranquila.  
\- Mira, no sé qué crees que eres, pero...  
\- Pruébalo, - le reté - no voy a moverme de aquí.  
Dudó un momento, pensativo, sin saber qué hacer.  
\- Te repito que no sé de qué hablas, pero va, - cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho - te seguiré el juego. Qué eres?  
\- Un vampiro. - Hice una ligera pausa. - Bueno, una vampira, claro.  
\- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Claro...  
En décimas de segundo salté sobre él inmovilizándole contra la pared, mis ojos cambiaron su color gris por el rojo y descubrí mis colmillos.  
El susto y el asombro le duraron tan solo unos segundos.  
\- Vaya! Así que es verdad...  
\- Ajá - le respondí sin soltarle.  
\- Tampoco debería sorprenderme demasiado. Si existen los shinigami, por qué no otras criaturas?  
\- Así es. Por cierto, encantada de saludarte Ryuk.  
\- Puedes ver a Ryuk?  
\- No, pero sí puedo sentir su presencia. O al menos una presencia que supongo que será la suya.  
Light abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
\- Él dice que también está encantado de saludarte, por fin.  
Ahora la sorprendida era yo. Al parecer no había pasado tan desapercibida como yo pensaba hacía 5 años. Ryuk me había descubierto pero no me delató.  
\- Has venido a matarme? - Me preguntó mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos sin reflejar temor alguno.  
Fue mi turno de reír abiertamente. Lo solté y volví a sentarme tranquilamente en el sofá, mis ojos grises de nuevo y mis colmillos escondidos.  
\- Si ésa hubiera sido mi intención, no me habría presentado de forma tan educada.  
\- Entonces?  
\- Vengo a darte información. Y a ofrecerte mi colaboración si la quieres, claro. Pero siéntate, ponte cómodo.  
\- Como si estuviera en mi casa, no? - Dijo irónicamente.  
Sonreí y le señalé el sillón junto al sofá.  
\- Cuál es esa información?  
\- El mes pasado el presidente de Estados Unidos autorizó la creación de un grupo especial secreto formado por miembros del FBI y la CIA cuyo objetivo es la captura y eliminación de Kira.  
\- Y esto lo sabes por? - Preguntó con una mirada fría como el hielo.  
\- Porque soy un vampiro. - Contesté muy seria. Me divirtió ver su expresión de desconcierto. - Porque soy muy buena con los ordenadores y porque, como habrás deducido, llevo siguiéndote desde que te convertiste en Kira.  
\- No sé si sentirme halagado o asustarme.  
Como respuesta simplemente me encogí de hombros.  
\- Por qué no te has presentado antes? Por qué ahora?  
\- Antes eras muy joven y te las has arreglado muy bien sin ayuda.  
\- Y ahora crees que la necesito?  
\- Tal vez. Podría serte útil consiguiéndote yo la información que necesites. Así alejarías las sospechas de ti.  
Se quedó en silencio un instante, pensando.  
\- Por qué me has dado esa información? Por qué quieres ayudarme?  
\- Porque apoyo totalmente lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años. En este mundo sobra maldad. Es increíble la capacidad de hacer daño que tienen demasiados humanos. No me importa si me crees o no pero cuando me convertí en vampiro y tuve que empezar a matar humanos para alimentarme, decidí que no mataría inocentes. No puedo evitar ser lo que soy y no quiero morir pero sí puedo elegir cómo quiero ser.  
\- Aún así, supongo que algo querrás a cambio de ayudarme, no? Porque no me voy a creer que lo vayas a hacer de forma desinteresada.  
\- Claro que no. Por muy... Digamos "buena" que yo quiera ser, hay algo que es común en todos los vampiros y es que somos egoístas por naturaleza.  
\- Aunque apoyes mi causa.  
\- Aunque apoye tu causa - le confirmé.  
\- Supongo que no querrás quitarme la libreta porque creo que no te serviría de nada - me miró de forma interrogante. Asentí con la cabeza. - Y tampoco quieres matarme, éso ya lo habrías hecho. - Volví a asentir. - Pues, tú dirás...  
\- Verás, los vampiros somos seres inmortales pero totalmente materiales, supongo que perdemos el alma al morir. O al pasar a la no vida, mejor dicho. No podemos experimentar las mismas emociones o sentimientos de los que sí están vivos, pero tampoco estamos muertos. Si hay algo que nos sobra es tiempo y nos podemos llegar a aburrir mucho. Así que aunque no sea exactamente igual que antes, nos gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida: una buena conversación, la buena lectura, la buena música, el buen sexo... Y luego está la sangre, por supuesto! Me encanta que seas A+, mi favorito.  
\- Pero si has dicho que no me quieres matar!  
\- Y no quiero. No siempre matamos al alimentarnos y no voy a decir que no a un pequeño "aperitivo" de vez en cuando. Tranquilo, no te dolerá.  
Hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que éso no le preocupaba en absoluto.  
\- Y a cambio de compartir esos placeres me ofrecerás información y me ayudarás a acabar con todos los que suponen una amenaza para que un nuevo mundo sea posible?  
\- Veo que no tienes ningún problema con mis condiciones - sonreí maliciosamente. - Ya me parecía que tu relación con Misa no era muy sólida...  
\- No me has contestado. - Me cortó poniéndose muy serio.  
\- Creo totalmente en ese nuevo mundo que pretendes lograr y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero... - Dije alzando el índice derecho. La sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro quedó congelada en una mueca. - Siempre que no suponga un peligro para mí, claro. Además del egoísmo, otra característica innata en los vampiros es nuestro instinto de supervivencia. No puedes pedirle un sacrificio a un ser que no tiene alma de la que preocuparse, sino sólo de la continuidad de su cuerpo. Y éso es algo que valoramos por encima de todo.  
\- Entiendo... Supongo que no te importará que quiera verificar la información que me has dado antes de sellar ningún pacto contigo.  
\- Claro, porqué no... Ya te he dicho que tengo tiempo.  
Frunció el ceño momentáneamente.  
\- Me ha llamado la atención que dijeras que antes era muy joven. Puedo preguntarte cuántos años tienes tú?  
\- 20.  
\- No, en serio.  
\- En serio, tengo 20. Para siempre.  
\- Siempre es muy relativo, no?  
\- Siempre a menos que alguien me clave una estaca en el corazón, me corte la cabeza y queme mi cuerpo. La verdad es que no te veo ensuciándote tanto las manos... Además, tú solo tampoco podrías. Soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano. Te mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si lo intentaras.  
\- Te creo.  
\- Bien. Alguna pregunta más? - Le ofrecí una sonrisa para acabar con la tensión que se acaba de formar.  
\- Qué más tengo que saber sobre ti? Te afectan los ajos o las cruces? Y es de día todavía...  
\- A todo el mundo le molesta el ajo, huele fatal. Qué más? - Me quedé pensando un momento, repasando el folklore. - La plata me encanta. Las cruces, el agua bendita y demás no tienen ningún efecto, soy un vampiro no un demonio. Y tampoco tenemos ningún problema con el sol, simplemente somos más débiles durante el día pero ya está.  
\- Y los espejos? Puedes reflejarte?  
\- Claro. Los espejos no reflejan almas, sólo la materia. Y, créeme, mi cuerpo es muy material. - Me levanté y me acerqué a él. - No te creas todo lo que dicen las leyendas. Es mejor aprender con la experiencia real. Así que de momento basta de seguir teorizando.  
Sellé mis labios con los suyos sólo un instante, mis besos siguieron descendiendo por su cuello para hundir mis colmillos en su carótida y disfrutar por fin del maravilloso sabor de su sangre.  
No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando me di cuenta de que Light no había comprobado nada de lo que le dije antes de rendirse a mí.  
El mes de mayo fue estupendo. Había conseguido prácticamente total acceso a las bases de datos tanto del FBI como de la CIA y la Interpol. Podía pasarle a Light las fichas de criminales de varios países y aún en el poco probable caso de que fueran capaces de seguir mi rastro informático, éste nunca les llevaría a él.  
Alquilé un apartamento en su mismo edificio, así era mucho más fácil que lograra escabullirse de sus compañeros.  
Me seguía fascinando que no me temiera en absoluto, no estaba nada acostumbrada a que un humano no se asustara de la presencia de un vampiro. Pero, claro, no estábamos hablando de un simple humano, sino de un nuevo dios.  
Realmente fue un mes genial.  
Después las cosas se complicaron. Al parecer no sólo estaba la SPK detrás de Kira sino también algún tipo de organización criminal. Habían secuestrado al jefe de la policía japonesa y exigían la entrega de la Death note que éstos custodiaban a cambio de su liberación.  
Aún estaba tratando de localizar su ubicación cuando los secuestradores volvieron a llamar para comunicar la muerte del rehén.  
"Mierda, Light, tendrías que haber esperado!", pensé. Le envié un mensaje para que viniera, sólo tenía que bajar dos pisos desde su apartamento.  
\- Mira, ahora mismo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas. Así que... - Me espetó mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a salir por la puerta.  
\- Oh, claro que sí. Estás actuando sin pensar. Tienes que relajarte un momento y centrarte.  
\- Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo!  
Le corté el paso, le cogí por el cuello y a escasos centímetros de su rostro siseé mostrando los colmillos:  
\- Desde cuándo las presas discuten con su depredador?  
\- Vale, vale. - Levantó las manos en señal de rendicion. - Pero es que...  
\- Es que nada! Siéntate y quítate la chaqueta. - Que no me temiera podía llegar a ser exasperante.  
Obedeció aunque no sin resoplar ligeramente. Comencé a masajearle los hombros y la nuca notando que, aún cuando obviamente su mente estaba en otro lugar, iba relajándose. Bajé mis manos por su espalda mientras acercaba mis labios a su cuello. Notaba su pulso algo irregular pero absolutamente irresistible. "Sólo un poquito", pensé. Y en ese justo instante en que iba a hundir mis colmillos, Light se levantó diciendo:  
\- Ya está, ya sé cómo salvar a Sayu!  
\- Está bien, vete. - Suspiré. - Pero antes...  
Le sujeté mientras le besaba, mordiéndole un poco su labio inferior, tomando sólo unas gotas de su sangre.  
\- Joder, Ev! Esto se va a notar!  
\- Pues dí que te has tropezado subiendo las escaleras... - Le respondí riéndome.  
Sólo después de que se marchara dando un portazo me di cuenta de lo que había dicho sobre su hermana.  
Lograron rescatarla pero pagando un alto precio y aparte del apodo del jefe de los secuestradores, Mello, no conseguí averiguar nada más. Éso era muy frustrante.  
Después de la muerte de Soichiro Yagami los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Light soportaba una gran presión y yo por mi parte empezaba a ser consciente de que me estaba involucrando demasiado. Este humano me estaba empezando a importar de verdad y era algo muy extraño. Esto no me ocurría desde mis primeros años como vampiro en los que aún me importaba la gente que había conocido y amado y seguía espiándoles a escondidas de Jack, quien me había repetido muchas veces que no lo hiciera pues sólo me iba a causar dolor. Y, por supuesto, tenía razón. Así que el hecho de que me volviera a importar alguien era una sensación con la que no me sentía del todo cómoda.  
Pero aún quedaban buenos momentos y motivos para alegrarse. El mundo estaba reconociendo la labor de Kira. Era innegable que el número de delitos había descendido notablemente. Tanto que incluso el presidente de Estados Unidos reconoció que se rendían ante el poder de Kira de forma incondicional y no tomarían ninguna clase de medida para detenerle.  
En la otra cara de la moneda que estaba el hecho de que los propios miembros del equipo de Light comenzaron a desconfiar de él, gracias a la semilla de la duda que había sembrado Near. A pesar de que el gobierno no les apoyaba, Near y su grupo seguían con su objetivo de acabar con Kira.  
Estando así las cosas, una noche Light vino a verme muy enfadado.  
\- Voy a tener que ir con mucho cuidado. Ese cabrón de Near...  
\- Ese cobarde se esconde demasiado bien.  
\- Tendré que buscar a alguien que actúe en mi nombre. Y voy a tener que dejar de verte, me están empezando a vigilar muy de cerca, no sé si volveré a poder salir sin que me controlen.  
En un primer momento me enfadó muchísimo que me dijera esto, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón.  
\- El triunfo total de Kira está muy cerca, pero...  
\- No te preocupes, lo conseguirás. Y cuando eso ocurra, volveré para celebrarlo contigo.  
Así que volví a observar desde las sombras. No sólo no podían descubrirle a él sino que si le seguían, podrían descubrirme a mí. Y éso no podía ser. Tenía que recuperar el sentido común y volver a poner mi propia seguridad por encima de todo.  
Volví a mí habitual ciclo de no vida en el que pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo ya que era cuando me convertía en un ser más vulnerable y volví a dedicar las noches a cazar y ponerme al tanto de lo que estuviera ocurriendo.  
Light había encontrado nuevos aliados y, si me abstenía de intervenir por mucho que me estuviera costando, pronto llegaría un final.  
El 28 de enero amaneció como cualquier otro día pero no lo era. Por fin había llegado el gran día en que todo acabaría. Kira vencería a sus perseguidores y podría alzarse como el dios que este nuevo mundo merecía.  
Conocía los detalles del encuentro gracias a tener intervenidos los ordenadores de Light y, aunque no había podido hablar con él, confiaba en que supiera que estaría allí para celebrarlo cuando todo acabara.  
Sobre las 10 de la mañana ya estaba por las inmediaciones del almacén comprobando que no hubiera ninguna trampa preparada. Poco más tarde ya me había subido al tejado. Desde allí podría asomarme por una claraboya y gracias a mis sentidos supranaturales sería capaz de ver y oír todo lo que ocurriera.  
30 minutos puede ser poco tiempo o una espera eterna. Y lo mismo puede decirse de 40 segundos. Y de pronto...  
"Mierda! Son demasiados y es de día..."  
Me sentía totalmente impotente contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba dentro de la nave. No entendía qué había fallado, estaba convencida de que todo había sido previsto. Empecé a mirar ansiosa a mi alrededor buscando algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera usar para detener lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y entonces oí el primer disparo.  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ése imbécil... Sólo mi instinto de supervivencia me impidió irrumpir en el almacén y partirle el cuello a ese gusano. Apreté los puños hasta hacerme sangre con mis propias uñas y me prometí a mí misma que algún día acabaría con él, derramando hasta la última gota de su sangre.  
Pero ahora tenía que apartar esos pensamientos y concentrarme en encontrar una solución. Esto no podía acabar así.  
Vi cómo se abría una puerta y Light salía intentando alejarse. Me extrañó que no le siguiera nadie inmediatamente, pero para mí era perfecto. Ahora sí podía solucionarlo. Aunque tuviera que acabar con Kira para ello.  
Se alejó de la nave con bastante rapidez aunque el dolor y la rabia le tenían que estar atravesando como si fueran un millón de cristales. Parecía como si, por lo menos, no quisiera morir delante de ellos.  
Seguramente lo último que sintió justo antes de cerrar los ojos por completo fueran mis colmillos en su cuello. Poco después abrió los ojos de golpe mientras mi propia sangre caía en sus labios y, cogiéndome el brazo, cerró su boca alrededor del corte que me había abierto con las uñas en la muñeca. Enseguida comenzaron a cerrarse sus heridas y a desaparecer el dolor.  
Tuve que darle un buen empujón para que me soltara y le grité:  
\- Ahora tenemos que salir corriendo de aquí!  
\- Evelyn? Qué...? - Balbuceó confundido.  
Tiré de él, ayudándole a ponerse en pie. Ahora lo más importante era conseguir huir y llegar a un lugar seguro. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera y entonces todo sería más fácil. Y tenía que conseguir una víctima para Light, muy pronto la iba a necesitar.  
\- Vamos, te lo explicaré todo esta noche. Pero si no nos vamos ya esto no habrá servido de nada.  
Tuvimos que andar bastante pero lo peor no era la distancia sino el temor a que nos atraparan. Fue un alivio llegar a nuestro destino. Cerré la puerta suspirando y agradeciendo mentalmente a Jack la cantidad de propiedades que tenía repartidas por el mundo. Me sentía agotada pero aún no podía descansar. Cogí a Light por los hombros para que me prestara toda su atención.  
\- Necesito que confíes en mí, completamente. Tienes que quedarte aquí, yo volveré lo antes que pueda y te contestaré a todo lo que me preguntes. Entenderé cualquier reacción que tengas, incluso que me odies y no quieras volver a verme nunca más. Pero tienes que esperar a que vuelva. Si no, aún podrías morir.  
Light me miró fijamente. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Pasados unos segundos, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y fue a sentarse en el sofá que había en la sala.  
Salí rápidamente. Confiaba en que no sería demasiado difícil arrastrar a algún desgraciado que creyera que había ligado conmigo en un bar. Estaba anocheciendo y no estábamos demasiado lejos de un par de antros donde la clientela habitual la formaban ladronzuelos, estafadores, falsificadores y demás escoria. En ese momento, y por primera vez desde hacía más de un siglo, a mí me daba exactamente igual el perfil de la víctima, pero supuse que para Light sería mucho mejor que el primer humano que asesinara para alimentarse fuera uno por el que no pudiera sentir remordimientos por su muerte. Con la transformación completada, lo único que tuvimos que hacer fue abandonar Japón y comenzar una nueva etapa.  
Al principio las cosas fueron algo complicadas, como era de esperar. Si para cualquier ser humano normal la transición a vampiro podía resultar confusa y estresante por todo lo que se tenía que asumir de golpe, para Light en algunos aspectos fue aún más complicado.  
La parte fácil fue que la existencia real de los vampiros la tenía asumida y en cierta manera todas las diferencias que existían entre un ser humano y un vampiro las había observado de primera mano en mí. Pero asumir su derrota como Kira... Ésa ya era otra cuestión.  
No se había hundido pero su carácter orgulloso le hacía que estuviera lleno de rabia y, aunque no la manifestara casi nunca, de vez en cuando se sumía en un estado de mutismo y amargura en el que lo mejor era dejarle solo hasta que se le pasaba, por mucho que a mí se me rompiera el alma que no tenía al verle así.  
Aún así, lo cierto es que aprendió muy pronto a interiorizar esa rabia y a no perder el control cuando atacaba para alimentarse. Desde el principio eligió al mismo tipo de víctima que mataba yo. Así al menos podía seguir eliminando malvados de este mundo. Y, creedme, en Las Vegas hay mucho donde elegir.  
Estaba muy preocupada por cuál iba a ser su actitud hacia mí por haberle convertido. Pero no estaba enfadado conmigo, realmente no quería morir. Pero sí se sintió muy extrañado de que hubiera logrado que no muriera, en aquel momento estaba convencido de Ryuk le mataría. Le dije que tuve mucha suerte de conseguir desangrarle justo antes de que tuviera el infarto. Así conseguir evitar que muriera, dejando en un estado de suspensión el momento entre su vida y su muerte.  
Aparte de esta explicación, la única conversación que tuvimos sobre ese día fue la siguiente:  
\- Una vez me dijiste que si tenías que elegir entre salvarme o salvarte tú, siempre te elegirías a ti. Qué cambió para que te arriesgaras por mí?  
\- No hubiera podido hacerlo si no hubieras salido del almacén. - Esto era totalmente sincero. - En ningún momento corrí ningún riesgo personalmente. - Esto no lo era y creo que los dos lo sabíamos pero no era el momento de decirle la verdad y él no volvió a preguntar.  
También debería haberme preocupado por cómo reaccionaría la comunidad vampírica al enterarse de que no sólo me había dado a conocer a un humano, uno muy especial además, sino que también le había convertido. Pero, claro, como buena hija de mi creador la verdad es que me importaban bastante poco. O en todo caso pensé que ya me preocuparía por ello más adelante si es que tenía que hacerlo. Sorprendentemente, nadie se puso en contacto conmigo para decirme nada. A excepción de Jack, quien simplemente me preguntó si estaba segura de lo que había hecho. Sólo tuve que decirle que aunque hubiera querido no hacerlo, no habría podido evitarlo y lo entendió.  
Y así estaban las cosas cuando nos acercábamos a la fecha del primer aniversario de aquel día en que todo cambió. Confié en qué mi impresión de que estaba todo bajo control fuera cierta y pudiera irme unos días sin que hubiera ningún problema. Tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Sólo me faltaba decirle a Light que me iba y esperar que no se lo tomara demasiado mal. El primer aniversario de tu muerte podía ser un día difícil.  
La conversación no fue fácil pero tampoco tan difícil como había imaginado.  
\- De verdad no piensas decirme nada más? Te vas y ya?  
\- Ya te he dicho todo lo que puedo. Es un favor que me ha pedido Jack y deberías entender que no se le dice que no a tu sire. - Si bien nunca le había pedido nada a él utilizándo ese argumento, esperaba que diciéndole esto dejara de seguir preguntando. - Así que deja de preocuparte y no te enfades, el 28 estoy aquí seguro.  
\- No estoy enfadado. - Dijo mientras sus ojos relampagueaban en rojo.  
\- Bueno, a lo mejor te creería si no estuviera mirándote a los ojos ahora mismo.  
\- Mierda! - Dijo apartando la mirada. - Bueno, pues ya me contarás a la vuelta de tu "misión secreta".  
Conseguí llegar el día 28 como había prometido pero mucho más tarde de lo que pretendía. Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando entré en casa. Encontré a Light en un sillón en el comedor, fingiendo que leía un libro.  
\- Lo siento, llego muy tarde, lo sé...  
\- Vaya! Gracias por aparecer, todo un detalle.  
El sarcasmo era tan evidente en su voz que no pude evitar sonreír. Sabía que estaría enfadado pero también sabía que le iba a durar poco.  
\- Pensé que iba a ser todo más rápido de lo que ha sido.  
\- Supongo que hablas de esa "misión secreta" de la que no podías contarme nada... Ya la has terminado?  
\- Exacto. Feliz nuevo cumpleaños! - Le dije mientras le entregaba un sobre de color negro y mi móvil.  
\- Es un regalo? - Preguntó extrañado.  
\- Claro! Empieza por el sobre, por favor.  
\- Y tu móvil?  
\- Es para enseñarte un vídeo de mi "misión secreta" como tú la llamas. Pero, por favor... - Repetí tendiéndole de nuevo el sobre.  
\- Son fotografías policiales? - Preguntó al ver el contenido.  
\- Sí, lo son. Conozco a alguien que me ha pasado una copia. Los post-it los he añadido yo.  
Las empezó a ojear con una mirada de curiosidad que se transformó en sorpresa y una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios mientras leía.  
\- Anthony Carter, muerto, un tiro en la nuca. Halle Bullook, muerta, un tiro en la nuca. Stephen Loud, muerto, un tiro en la nuca. Shuichi Aizawa, muerto, un tiro en la nuca. Hideki Ide, muerto, un tiro en la nuca. Kanzo Mogi, muerto, un tiro en la nuca. Y esto es? - Su mirada reflejaba tanto alegría como desconcierto.  
\- La primera parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños, por supuesto.  
Se puso serio.  
\- No es algo arriesgado? Está claro con quién lo van a relacionar.  
\- Ah, sí? Quién? Además, no se pueden perseguir fantasmas, Light. O vampiros...  
\- Y en el vídeo está mi segundo regalo?  
\- Algo así. - Dije sonriendo. - Pero creo que necesito una pausa para beber algo. He estado muy atareada y he viajado bastante estos días. Creo que tengo un poco de jet lag, sabes?  
\- Tú no puedes tener jet lag! - Dijo riendo. - Te estás haciendo de rogar?  
\- Puede...  
Se acercó a mí, abrazándome mientras me susurraba en el oído:  
\- De momento me gusta mi regalo. Pero lo quiero todo.  
\- Si me lo pides así... - Me costó un mundo separarme de él pero todo a su tiempo y ahora era el de los regalos. - Te quedan dos partes más, aunque tengo que reconocer que una ha sido también para mí.  
\- Y éso? - Preguntó alzando su ceja izquierda.  
\- Tenía que cumplir una promesa que me hice a mí misma.  
Abrí el vídeo titulado "Venganza" y se lo mostré. Se veía un plano general de un almacén. Vi cómo Light se estremeció ligeramente, pero sólo fue un momento al comprobar que no era el mismo que él había pensado. No pudo evitar un "oh" de sorpresa cuando la cámara se acercó mostrando una figura sentada en el suelo, los pies atados con una cuerda, las manos suspendidas sobre la cabeza y atadas firmemente a una tubería. Un fino reguero de sangre le caía desde la sien derecha recorriendo la mejilla, apelmazándole el pelo que se le pegaba en la cara y ensuciándole la camisa. Aparece en escena la parte inferior de un brazo, jersey negro, una mano enguantada también en negro sosteniendo un revólver. Éste se acerca a la mano derecha del rehén y se ve el fogonazo de un disparo al mismo tiempo que Matsuda abre los ojos profiriendo un alarido desgarrador.  
Light no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla, su expresión indescifrable. En el vídeo, Matsuda grita:  
\- Quién eres? Por qué haces esto?  
El odio en mi voz es innegable cuando le contesto:  
\- No importa quien sea yo, pero este es el precio que vas a pagar por haber pretendido matar a un dios.  
Tras unos segundos para que asimilara la respuesta, le dispare cuatro veces en el pecho. A continuación se ve como abro el tambor y saco la sexta bala, guardándomela en un bolsillo mientras el charco de sangre en el suelo va aumentando rápidamente de tamaño.  
Light parecía estar en trance, con la vista fija en la pantalla del móvil.  
\- Espero que no te moleste que me quede la bala de recuerdo. Y que me perdones por haberte mentido sobre el propósito de mi marcha esta semana.  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que hoy se está convirtiendo en un día magnífico, no tienes ni que preguntar. Aunque estoy seguro de que no va a ser una sorpresa mi regalo final.  
Me encogí de hombros.  
\- Qué se le va a hacer...  
\- Qué le ha pasado a Near? - Escupió el nombre con desprecio.  
\- Aún nada.  
\- Nada?  
\- Deberías acompañarme. - Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a la puerta. Parecía que aún había logrado sorprenderle.  
No tardamos demasiado en llegar a un pequeño local aparentemente abandonado aunque las rejas nuevas en las ventanas tapiadas y la puerta de seguridad desmentían esa primera impresión.  
Un tipo alto y fuerte que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el arma que llevaba encima hacía guardia ante la puerta.  
\- Muy bien, yo ya he cumplido. Ahora, págame. - Me dijo nada más verme, tendiéndome un móvil que reproducía la imagen que recogía la cámara colocada en el interior.  
Le eché un vistazo rápido. No creía que me estuviera mintiendo, pero con este tipo de basura, mejor asegurarse. Le entregué el móvil a Light quien, aún sabiendo lo que iba a ver en la pantalla, no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.  
\- Bueno, me vas a pagar ya o qué?  
Acercó la mano a la pistola mirando con recelo a Light. Levanté las manos, pretendiendo parecer inofensiva.  
\- Claro, claro. Tranquilo.  
Me acerqué lentamente, aún con las manos levantadas. En un segundo le había cogido los brazos, inmovilizándole, y le había clavado los colmillos en el cuello. Para cuando quiso reaccionar tras la sorpresa inicial ya era tarde, prácticamente le había desangrado.  
\- Imbécil. - Dijo Light.  
\- Ya te dije antes que quería beber algo.  
Intercambiamos una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta. Arrastré el cadáver dentro, ya nos desharíamos de ellos más tarde.  
\- Hola Near. He traído a alguien que está encantado de verte.  
Aunque trató de ocultarlo componiendo una máscara de indiferencia, la primera impresión de Near al ver a Light fue de incredulidad.  
\- Vaya! No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte... Así.  
El único objeto que había en el almacén era una silla anclada al suelo de hormigón. Near estaba sentado en ella, los pies esposados en las patas de la silla. Una gruesa cadena le rodeaba el pecho manteniéndole erguido. Finalmente, un par de juegos más de esposas aseguraban sus manos a la espalda.  
\- Supongo que tú no te alegras tanto de verme a mí. Y te estarás preguntando que cómo es posible que esté aquí cuando me habíais dado por muerto, no? Bueno, en cierto modo lo estoy, verdad? - Dejó que sus ojos cambiaran su precioso color castaño a rojo.  
La máscara de indiferencia de Near cayó por completo, ahora su mirada sólo reflejaba temor. Si no hubiera estado amordazado le hubiéramos oído gritar.  
\- Tienes algo preparado o me lo dejas a mi elección? - Preguntó Light volviéndose hacia mí.  
\- Es tu regalo y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero...  
Le acerqué un estuche.  
\- Una jeringuilla?  
\- Cloruro de potasio. Es lo que utilizan en la inyección letal. - Vi a Light esbozar esa media sonrisa que me encantaba. Mis ojos también cambiaron a rojo y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel. - Aunque puede que se me hayan olvidado los sedantes y los analgésicos. - La mirada de Near ahora sí era de puro terror mientras Light se giraba de nuevo hacia él con la jeringuilla en la mano. - Así sentirá todo lo que le pasa a su cuerpo cuando éste sufre un paro cardíaco. Poético, verdad?  
La mano de Light estaba a escasos milímetros del pecho de Near cuando le dijo:  
\- Sabes, Near? YO GANO!


End file.
